


Toxic

by zebraljb



Series: Christmas Stockings 2019 [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - "So either Hartwin or Merhartwin where one of them is alone for the holidays and the other invites him over because it won't do. And just at one point there is kisses and revelation under the mistletoe.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> The lovely elletromil is giving so much this season. I hope this is a worthy gift in return.

TOXIC

“Merlin, I was wondering if you could…oh. Forgive me.” Harry blushes slightly in the doorway of Merlin’s office. “Quite ungentlemanly. I should have knocked.”

“It’s fine, Galahad, come on in.” Merlin waves at him. “Gawain and I were just about finished here.”

“So, ya got that, right?” Eggsy says earnestly. He sends a few shy looks in Harry’s direction, and Harry is surprised when he realizes Eggsy looks uncomfortable. He’d thought them closer than that. “Anything…anything fer tha agents with families, ya get me?”

“Yes, Gawain, I get you,” Merlin says in a bored tone.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asks with a frown. “Did something happen to an agent?”

“Nae,” Merlin answers quickly. “Gawain is being…quite generous. He has offered to stay at HQ over the holiday to make sure an agent with a family is nae called into the field.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Gawain,” Harry says almost proudly. Eggsy blushes.

“Don’t got nowhere ta go m’self, do I?”

“What about your mother and Daisy?” Harry asks in astonishment.

“Now that Dean’s out of tha picture, she’s been reconnectin’ with her relatives. An aunt she always liked invited us up ta her house in Lancaster fer tha holidays…they’re goin’.”

“And you…”

“Still a young agent…don’t feel like I should be runnin’ away ta Lancaster if Arthur might need me.” Eggsy shrugs. “Givin’ tha other agents a chance ta have a Christmas.” He looks at Merlin. “Let me know, all right?”

“Of course, Gawain.”

“See you two later, then.” Eggsy leaves Merlin’s office before Harry can stop him.

“Merlin,” Harry begins, making himself tea and sitting down. “I…I do not like the idea of him spending Christmas alone here at the manor.”

“Why not? Ye spend Christmas alone almost every year,” Merlin points out.

“But I’m old and broken and unattached. And YOU spend it alone almost as much as I do.”

“Because I’m old and grumpy and solitary. It’s basically my thing,” Merlin replies. Harry snorts…in a gentlemanly fashion. “What would ye have me do then?”

“Does he know that Bors and Uther take the Christmas shift every year?”

“I dinnae get a chance to tell him that before ye arrived,” Merlin says. 

“Well, that settles it then.” Harry sits back in his chair.

“Nothing is settled, Harry. So the pup isn’t in the field. What now?”

“Oh.” Harry pauses for a moment.

“I think you should have him over for Christmas.”

Harry gapes at him. “Oh. I couldn’t possibly…I wouldn’t know how…he wouldn’t be interested…”

“For fuck’s sake,” Merlin groans. He removes his glasses, rubs his eyes, puts the glasses back on again. “Harry, how long must ye torture me this way? The two of ye belong on Strictly Come Dancing, ye prance around one another so much. He adores you, you love him.”

“Strictly Come Dancing?” Harry chuckles.

“Ashley and Pasha were robbed, and that’s all I have to say about that,” Merlin retorts. “And dinnae try to distract me.”

“It might be nice to have someone in the house for Christmas,” Harry says finally. “And friends do that…they invite each other over for important occasions. Don’t they?”

“I promise to invite ye over for the next important occasion, if it makes you feel better,” Merlin sighs. “Yes. Friends do that sort of thing. And how sad are we that we have to question that information. Now get out of my office so I can do something productive.”

 

Eggsy’s surprised to see Harry’s door ajar. “You wanted to see me, Galahad?” He says, poking his head in.

“Yes, do come in. Close the door, if you would.” Harry smiles at him, although he looks strangely nervous. “Have a seat.”

“Thank you. I…did I do something wrong?” Eggsy mentally runs through his last few missions, trying to figure out if there was anything Harry needed to correct him on.

“No, my boy. This isn’t a meeting between Galahad and Gawain. It’s…personal.”

“All right.” Eggsy relaxes a bit.

“First off…I want to say how impressed I am by your offer to work over the holiday to give other agents time with their family.” Harry’s smile is warm, his beautiful eye soft. “I’m incredibly proud of you.”

“Well, thanks.” Eggsy feels his cheeks burn. “I just…ain’t fair, is it? I mean, I know they make tha decision ta have a family knowin’ full well what it means in regards ta Kingsman, but if I can help them out…”

“Your generous heart never fails to astound me,” Harry says softly. “But I have good news. I’m afraid I interrupted before Merlin could tell you, and then you scurried away. Bors and Uther always make themselves available over the holiday…Bors has no family, and Uther, well, he prefers not to see his family if he can help it.” Harry chuckles. “You need to ask him about the last time he went to his grandmother’s for tea. At any rate, you are free and clear, unless someone would attempt to take over the world again.”

“Let’s bloody hope not. Don’t wanna spend tha rest of my life bein’ afraid of holidays. Oh no…it’s tha Boxing Day Blow Up…tha Guy Fawkes Fiasco!” Eggsy says with a grin.

“The Easter Explosion,” Harry adds, and Eggsy hoots with pleasure. “So…knowing that it is highly unlikely your presence will be requested here at HQ…will you go to Lancaster with your family?”

Eggsy ponders this for a moment. “Uh, I…do I sound like a proper bastard if I say fuck no I’d rather stay home alone?”

“No,” Harry says, blinking in surprise. “Although a gentleman probably wouldn’t say it with that many expletives.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. Ever the gentleman. “I just…ain’t never liked Great-Aunt Evie tha few times I met her. She always looked down on Mum…even before she met Dean. A husband in tha military weren’t right…could go get himself blown up or sommat. Which he did,” Eggsy says with a sigh. 

“Eggsy, I’m so…”

“Harry, no more of that, all right? You an’ me came ta terms with that after ya came back from Kentucky, ‘member? It’s all good, swear down. At any rate, yeah. Don’t feel like a three hour train ride just ta hear about how pitiful we all are. Rather be home alone.”

“About that,” Harry says, rearranging things on his desk and then moving them back. “I was…I don’t…I don’t have family to speak of, you see. I thought you might, well, thought you might want to spend Christmas with me.”

Eggsy’s heart jumps into his throat, his mouth, his ears. “I’m sorry?”

“I, well, I thought perhaps you could come for dinner on Christmas Eve, stay in the spare room. My…my club has a lovely Christmas brunch, we could do that.” Harry shakes his head. “Actually, never mind. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sure you…”

“Yes,” Eggsy interrupts rudely. “Sorry, but yes. I would love that.” He tries not to show how much he really would love it. “I…that’s bloody thoughtful of ya, Haz. Would love ta have dinner with ya an’ all that. Better than bein’ alone, innit?”

“Quite,” Harry says, looking very relieved. “Something simple…I could order in.”

“Of course ya won’t,” Eggsy says immediately. “I’ll cook fer ya.”

“That isn’t necessary. I know you’re a very good cook, but you’re my guest. I…”

“I will cook,” Eggsy says firmly. He’ll need something to keep him from jumping Harry’s quite beautiful bones all evening. “I’ll send ya a market list, if yer gonna be THAT way, an’ you can buy everything. I’ll make it. No arguing.”

“All right.” Harry looks pleased and that look alone is worth all of Eggsy’s awkward romantic feelings.

“Good.” Eggsy stands up.

“Good.” Harry smiles at him.

“I’ll talk to ya later, then.” Eggsy heads for the door, mind trying to wrap around the idea of sleeping just down the hall from Harry. 

He’s sure he’s imagining things when he hears Harry mumble, “Oh my…I suppose I should decorate.”

 

Harry walks through his home one last time, making sure everything is perfect. New expensive sheets on the guest bed. Extra towels in the hallway bath. Everything from Eggsy’s market list neatly put away. Library, front hall, parlor, all decorated for Christmas. He’d even found a small live tree and decorated it with items he’d found in the attic, balls and bells and ornaments long forgotten.

The doorbell rings and Harry goes to answer it, smoothing down his cardigan as he goes. Suddenly he feels ancient. Eggsy must be desperate for company, agreeing to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with a dinosaur like him. He takes a few deep breaths before opening the door.

Eggsy doesn’t look desperate. His face lights up when he sees Harry. “Hey, Haz.”

“Hello, my boy. Come in.” 

Harry steps aside so Eggsy can enter. He’s carrying a duffel bag as well as a large shopping bag. “Gonna say it now. Thanks fer havin’ me. Ya didn’t need ta, sure ya’d probably prefer peace an’ quiet.”

“If I didn’t want you here, Eggsy, I wouldn’t have asked.” Harry tries not to notice the charming splash of pink that appears on Eggsy’s face. “May I take something?”

“Not this.” He holds the shopping bag close. “These are yer gifts. Just direct me to tha tree so I can put them under it, an’ then wherever ya want me ta put this.” He hefts the duffel a bit.

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Harry says, leading the way into the parlor. He means it, although of course he has a small stack of gifts with Eggsy’s name on them as well.

“The fuck I didn’t,” Eggsy snaps. He kneels by the tree and carefully arranges his treasures. “An’ no shakin’ or nothin’…ya seem tha type. You wait til tomorrow ta see what Father Christmas brings ya.”

“I promise,” Harry says. “You can put your bag up in the guest room, you know where it is.” He wishes he could simply direct Eggsy to HIS room; the idea of falling asleep with this lovely boy in his arms is the best gift he could imagine. But he’s not that brave. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

He mixes them each a martini and hands Eggsy the glass as soon as he arrives in the kitchen. “Well…this will definitely be different than cookin’ at home,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Ta.” He raises his glass and sips at it. “Perfect, of course.” He pushes up his sleeves and goes to the refrigerator.

“Shall I get you an apron?”

“Nah, m’fine. It’s why I wore this, don’t matter if it gets dirty.” Eggsy motions to his hoodie and jeans. “Gonna put ya on choppin’ duty, hope that’s all right.”

“Of course. I was going to offer to help,” Harry says truthfully. He gets a knife and cutting board and waits patiently for direction. Something occurs to him and he frowns. “I don’t…I didn’t…I don’t suppose you’d want to attend services tonight?” Eggsy stares at him blankly. “Church?”

“Oh. Nah…I mean, we did when my dad was around, but not since. If ya want to, we can,” Eggsy says immediately.

“No. I haven’t been to church in quite some time. As you can imagine, the idea of a church doesn’t hold fond memories for me.”

“Christ, ‘arry, I’m sorry.” Eggsy smacks himself in the forehead. “Didn’t even think…”

“It’s fine. I was trying to make a joke, although a poor one. I just wanted to offer. I would gladly go if you wanted.”

“Nah, thanks.” Eggsy gives him a smile and gets to work.

Harry normally doesn’t enjoy cooking; it’s so much work for something so temporary. But Eggsy makes the prep work enjoyable, keeping up a steady stream of chatter as they get everything ready. He finally pops it into the oven and Harry makes coffee. “Shall we drink this in the front room? Perhaps make a fire?”

“Sounds lovely, ‘arry. Lemme go change quick.”

“You look fine, my boy.” Harry means it. Eggsy could wear a burlap sack and he’d look beautiful.

“Not compared ta you, plus I smell like chicken stock,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“This is my normal around the house wardrobe, Eggsy. I’m not dressed up. In fact, I believe I look rather drab.”

“You’d look perfect in a burlap sack, ‘arry,” Eggsy says almost shyly before darting up the stairs.

Well. Isn’t that interesting.

Once Eggsy returns in the same jeans but a nice jumper, they take their cups into the front room. Eggsy admires the decorations. “I…I’d forgotten I had most of them, actually. I used to decorate the house when I was younger, but now…it only serves to depress me.”

“Why?” Eggsy tilts his head and Harry wants to kiss him.

“I’m a middle-aged broken man who lives alone with his bugs and his butterflies. The arrival of a holiday meant for family and loved ones never did much to boost my spirits.”

“Haz, I wish ya’d quit sayin’ stuff like that. Ya ain’t old, an’ ya ain’t broken,” Eggsy says softly. “Look at me. I ain’t got tha actual years, but even before Kingsman, I saw enough ta make me old before my time.” Eggsy looks down at his cup and swirls the liquid a bit. Harry sees red and it isn’t because of the lights on the tree. He’d give his other eye to murder Dean Baker. “Christmas ain’t been my favorite time of year, either, cuz of my dad. Daisy makes it better, though. Love making a special Christmas for her every year.” He smiles fondly and looks at the tree. “But ya did an amazin’ job. Looks pretty.”

“Thank you. You were a bit of an inspiration, I must confess,” Harry says. Eggsy perks up and he smiles into his coffee. Harry reaches over and turns on the television. 

“Leave that on,” Eggsy says as Harry flips channels and stops at what is obviously a church carol service. “I like tha music.”

Harry smiles. “Full of surprises.” He turns the volume down and they simply talk as they listen to the music. The conversation original revolves around Kingsman but eventually gets more personal. They continue talking as they go back into the kitchen and start to set the table.

“Ya never thought about it? Marryin’, I mean?” Eggsy asks as he grabs mitts and opens the oven door.

“I thought about it…but when I thought about it, it was illegal,” Harry points out. 

“Ya always been…gay, then?” Eggsy asks shyly.

“Yes. I dated a few women when I was still at home, had to keep up appearances, of course, but I knew it was not the right path for me. As you’ve seen, this Arthur is much more lenient regarding relationships. I’m sure you could find someone and…”

“I could, but I don’t want to.” Eggsy shrugs. “Still makin’ a name for myself, ain’t I? An’ I don’t want someone who…who doesn’t know about it all.” He shakes his head. “Kudos to the guys who can, but I couldn’t continue to lie ta someone.”

“I understand completely.” Harry pours them each a glass of wine as Eggsy plates up their food. “This looks truly remarkable, my boy. Thank you so very much for taking the time to make it.”

“Yer welcome, ‘arry.” Eggsy smiles shyly, looking up at him from under his lashes. “Yer…yer worth it.”

 

Eggsy silences himself by shoving food into his mouth. He’s practically holding up a sign that says, “Kiss me, Harry, I’m gagging for it.” He can’t help flirting, it’s something he’s always done. And flirting with Harry, however clueless the man is, must be in his DNA somewhere. He looks so handsome, so tall and posh in his casual grey slacks and navy cardigan. His button down is undone by two buttons, and Eggsy just wants to bury his face in the small triangle of bare skin at the base of his throat.

Part of him thinks that accepting this invitation was the stupidest thing he could have ever done. It’s so hard not to sit next to Harry, lean against him, reach for his hand. But then he takes a good look at Harry’s face, sees how happy he is by the idea of sharing a simple meal with Eggsy, spending this holiday with him instead of all alone…and he cannot allow himself to be so selfish. He’ll take what he can get.

Harry apparently doesn’t see it as a simple meal. He praises it beginning to end until Eggsy’s as red as the tomatoes. “Haz, really, weren’t that big a deal.” Eggsy stands up and brings his dish to the sink.

“Well, I think it is. You are a man of many talents, Eggsy Unwin.” Harry brings his plate over as well, standing close enough that Eggsy can smell his cologne.

He inhales and tries not to make it obvious. “Thanks.” He reaches for the dish soap. “An’ one of those talents is speedy dish washin’. Get everything over here.”

They make quick work of the clean up and return to the front room. “Thank you for coming over, Eggsy,” Harry says suddenly. “This would have been quite a long evening for me…dull and empty. I…you’ve made it an actual holiday.”

Eggsy feels his face turn red. “Yer welcome, ‘arry. Hey, Merlin don’t got a family, does he? Why don’t ya spend this night with him?”

“As you can imagine, he’s a bit of a recluse,” Harry says, and Eggsy snorts. “We tried once, maybe fifteen years ago, and it was a disaster. Neither of us could cook, and we realized at fairly the last minute that we had nothing to eat, and of course by then everything was closed. We ate toasted cheese sandwiches, and he threw a towel down on the burner, which was still hot. Thankfully we kept the flames contained to his stove area.”

“Jesus!” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“Ever since then he’s flatly refused all invitations to spend time together at Christmas.”

“I bet he’s got a secret lab somewhere in that house of his,” Eggsy suggests. “Probably spends Christmas there.”

“I’ve not seen it, but I wouldn’t put it past him,” Harry agrees.

“Probably fine tunin’ his plans fer world domination.”

“Or making the perfect sex robot,” Harry says seriously and Eggsy chokes on his own saliva.

Harry spends the next two hours telling him stories about Merlin that literally have Eggsy rolling on the floor with laughter. He wipes tears from his eyes as the clock strikes half-nine. “Aw, fuck, Haz, yer killin’ me.”

“Speaking of killing, if you breathe a word of what I’ve told you to Merlin or anyone else, not only will he deny it, but he will more than likely cut your life short by decades.”

“Mum’s tha word, swear down,” Eggsy vows.

Harry glances at the clock. “I know it isn’t Christmas yet, but our family had a tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve. I’d like to do that now…if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course! Love presents,” Eggsy says eagerly. He crawls under the tree and gets out one of his smaller gifts for Harry. He turns around to see Harry holding a rather large box. “You first.” He shyly holds out the tiny box.

“Thank you.” Harry carefully undoes the paper, moving so slowly that Eggsy wants to rip the box out of his hands and finish the job. “Oh, Eggsy.” Harry holds up the cufflinks, moving them in the light so the tiger eye stone gleams. “They’re beautiful.”

“Know they ain’t Kingsman issue or nothin’, but thought they were pretty.” Eggsy feels ridiculous. They most definitely were not the usual cufflinks of a gentleman.

“I love them. They’re so unique.” Harry smiles at him and the smile is genuine. “Thank you very much.” He holds out the box on his lap.

“Thanks, Haz.” Eggsy tears the paper and opens the lid of the shoebox inside. His mouth drops open. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” he gasps. He holds up the red and gold shoe reverently. “Harry…they ain’t even makin’ these no more. Jeremy Scott Flames…”

“I might know someone who knew someone who threatened someone,” Harry says lightly. “That is your size, correct?”

“I…yeah.” Eggsy has actually lost the ability to form words. He’d mentioned the shoes more than once to Harry, moaning about the fact that they’d gone off the market before he had money to actually buy them. “I can’t…this is too much.”

“It is just enough.” Harry smiles. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I do,” Eggsy whispers. 

“Now, I’m sure it’s not quite the time you normally turn in, but I’ve had a long day and I’m tired. And if we don’t go to bed, Father Christmas cannot pay us a visit.”

“Cute, Haz,” Eggsy says, standing up and hugging the shoebox to his chest. “I’m a bit knackered myself.”

“All right then. Our reservation at the club isn’t until eleven, so sleep as long as you like.” Harry stands as well. “I’ll clean up in here and head up shortly.”

“Good night, Harry.” Eggsy shoves the box into one arm and hugs Harry with the other. He thinks he feels the press of lips against his hair, but he’s sure it’s only wishful thinking.

“Good night, Eggsy.”

 

Harry has the most restless sleep he’s experienced in years. It’s as if his body knows its perfect mate is just right down the hall, and it refuses to let him sleep until he does something about it. He gets a few hours here and there before finally dragging himself out of bed at half-eight. He puts on his dressing gown and slippers, visits the loo, and heads downstairs. He’s shocked to find Eggsy sitting in front of the Christmas tree wearing a pair of old trakkies and a worn vest.

“Eggsy…I wasn’t expecting to see you up yet. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Couldn’t sleep. Bed was comfortable, promise, but I tossed an’ turned a lot.” He sighs as he looks up at the tree. “Never had a tree this nice growin’ up, usually had one of those fake things. Mum did what she could…sometimes she tried harder than others.” He pulls himself to his feet. “I could make ya a special breakfast.”

“No, my boy.” Harry pats his stomach. “Your amazing dinner is still sitting with me. Tea will do for now.” He motions to the floor. “Please, sit back down. I’ll bring the tray.” He quickly goes into the kitchen. When he returns with the tray Eggsy’s eyes widen. “This was my grandmother’s tea set. I save it for special occasions.” He carefully sets the silver tea set on the table and pours. 

“Biscuits for breakfast…I think I’ll stay at this inn again,” Eggsy says with a grin, stealing two off the plate. 

“I figured just this once we could be a bit naughty.” Harry folds himself onto the floor as well.

“Ooh, watch out, Harry Hart’s gettin’ naughty with the biscuits,” Eggsy teases. Harry rolls his eyes but can only grin back. “All right, presents. You first.” Eggsy pulls his small pile out from under the tree.

“This wasn’t necessary,” Harry says immediately, but he’s touched by the thought and time that Eggsy has obviously put into each gift. They’re small and inexpensive, but clearly purchased with Harry in mind.

“All right. I don’t think ya got this, I asked Merlin an’ he did some diggin’ fer me. Might have broken into yer house, dunno, don’t WANT ta know.” Eggsy hands over the last gift almost reverently. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Harry promises. He slowly opens the paper and his heart stops. “No, I most certainly do not have this.” It’s not an uncommon book; since the American Museum of Natural History had taken interest in it, copies were printed and sold almost anywhere online. But Harry himself had never bothered to invest in it, and now he’s holding _The Butterflies of North America: Titian Peale’s Lost Manuscript._ “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Know it ain’t fancy or nothin’, found it on Amazon. But I was diggin’ around on tha internet about butterflies an’ stuff, got ta readin’ about this bloke Peale. Sad story, really. But the pictures looked pretty.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Is…is it all right?”

“It’s wonderful. Thank you so very much.” Harry regretfully sets the book aside. “Now for you.” He crawls under the tree and pulls out the three gifts for Eggsy. The first two are comical; the shoes and the third gift were the ones Harry put the most thought into. 

“Thanks, Harry, yer fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy says with a delighted grin.

“One more,” Harry warns. “Then we must get ready for brunch.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. “Ain’t six years old, ‘arry, can see there ain’t no more gifts.”

“You act like you’re six.” Harry bends his knees and rests his chin on them, watching carefully.

“Ha bloody ha,” Eggsy says, tearing the paper. His smile fades as he looks at the framed photograph.

Harry leans in. “Merlin…with hair. Percival…Michael. Lancelot…James. Me…looking horrible with that curly hair. And…”

“My Da.” Eggsy stares at the picture for a long moment. The five men are sitting around a table in a tiny pub, pints held up as they grin at the camera. Michael and James have their arms around each other, Merlin is smiling broadly, and Harry actually has his arm around Lee’s shoulders. Eggsy doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and Harry is afraid he’s made a grave mistake. Eggsy finally looks up at him, green eyes shining with tears. “Th-thank you.” A tear splashes down his cheek to land on the glass of the frame. “Don’t got…Mum threw away all tha pictures of him so Dean wouldn’t burn ‘em or nothin’. This…thanks.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Harry whispers. He slowly gets up and cleans up the wrapping paper and tea things, leaving Eggsy to sit with his picture. When he returns to the parlor, Eggsy has gathered his gifts and is waiting for Harry.

“Thanks again. This…no one else could have given me this. Thank you.” Eggsy’s voice is tight.

“You’re very welcome, my boy. Now run along and get ready.”

Eggsy nods and leaves the parlor, Harry wistfully staring after him. Harry gets his own presents together and starts to leave the room. He’s surprised when Eggsy suddenly returns, standing in the entranceway of the room. “Haz, do…do ya think he’d be proud of me? My dad?”

“Oh, my dear boy.” Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “Of course he would. And please do not get started about everything you did before Kingsman. None of that was because you WANTED to do it, because you enjoyed it. It was because you had to. He would be very proud of how you did anything you could to protect your mother and sister. And what you’ve done in the name of Kingsman…he would be unbearable, I’m sure…full of pride and eager to brag about you.” Harry stands in front of him, both hands on his shoulders now. “I promise.”

Eggsy nods. “Yeah. I can…I can believe that. Thanks.” He smiles up at Harry, his eyes drifting up even further. A deep flush starts at his neck and rises over his cheeks.

Harry looks up and also blushes. “Oh. That. Silly tradition, I know, but they had it at the shop and I couldn’t help myself.”

“That real mistletoe, then, not fake?” Eggsy asks. Harry nods. They look at each other for a moment.

Harry finally just decides the hell with it. “Well, Happy Christmas.” He leans down and gives Eggsy a quick peck on the lips. Eggsy gasps and stares up at him, an unreadable look on his face.

“Toxic,” he blurts out suddenly, and then looks horrified. “I mean, mistletoe. Been studying botany with Tristan in my spare time, just in case I ever get caught in tha woods or sommat. Mistletoe can be toxic…cause seizures an’ heart attacks an’ stuff.” His eyes never leave Harry’s face.

“Fascinating,” Harry murmurs. He feels himself leaning in for another kiss and it takes everything he has to keep still.

“Fuck it.” Eggsy carefully puts his pile of gifts on the floor and stands up so quickly Harry’s afraid he’s given himself whiplash. He stands on his tip toes, wraps his arms around Harry, and kisses him again. This isn’t a platonic peck on the lips. This is a full on, 100% committed snog.

Harry almost topples over with the weight of Eggsy’s body against his, but steadies himself just in time. He puts one arm around Eggsy’s waist and the other hand winds up to stroke through the soft hair he’s dreamt of touching. He feels Eggsy sigh against him, and then Eggsy’s tongue is slyly seeking entrance into Harry’s mouth. Harry eagerly allows it, and Eggsy’s sigh turns into a moan. When they finally come up for air, Eggsy slowly sinks back onto the ground. “I do believe my heart is definitely pounding, but I don’t think it’s from the mistletoe,” Harry murmurs. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead, his nose, his lips. 

“Why ain’t we done that before?” Eggsy demands breathlessly.

“Well, for my part, I had no clue you wanted it. Why would you want to kiss me?”

“Fuck, Haz, tell me why I wouldn’t?” And Eggsy kisses him again to prove his point. When he finally pulls back again he says, “An’ like I’d think you saw me as anythin’ but the annoyin’ little shit who follows ya around like a puppy.”

“Darling, you wouldn’t believe how I see you,” Harry kisses him once more.

“Haz,” Eggsy murmurs, burying his face in Harry’s neck and kissing along its slender length. “Do we gotta go fer brunch? Know ya made reservations an’…”

“Are you suggesting we stay here? Perhaps cuddle on the sofa and…”

“Snog some more?” Eggsy says with a brilliant grin. “Fuck yes.”

“Fuck yes indeed.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and gently tugs him back into the parlor.


End file.
